Triangles
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: Triangles are commonly said to be the strongest shape within mathematics. Perhaps that was why it would take so much force to break this one. SoKai and Soriku. Shonen-ai and Kairi-bashing.


Triangles are one of the strongest shapes in mathematics. I learned long ago that that statement doesn't just apply to maths.

It's been three years now since things started screwing up. Three years, two months, a week and five days to be exact. Some time ago I'd taken to counting those days. Maybe it was so that if I ever came across a genie or could turn back time I'd know the right day to pick. That had been the day she entered Sora's life, and started screwing mine up.

Perhaps it's not right to blame it all on her. I suppose there is a small part of this is both mine and Sora's fault, but it's mostly hers. Her very existence caused this problem. Her existence, Sora's nature and my damned stubbornness.

Three years, two months, a week and five days ago Kairi was introduced to us by Sora's mom. I say 'us' because, in those days that was all there was. Just us, just me and Sora. It was always just the pair of us and it was always the _pair _of us. We were inseparable. It didn't matter how stupid Sora was being on any particular day, or how much I teased him, we were always together. Even when we fell out we were still side by side, not talking to each other until it was time to go home. By some unspoken agreement the dispute would be over the next day and we'd both be able to smile as normal. We got along better than ever on those days. After an argument Sora would make me the centre of his attention, keen to make sure the fight was over. A part of me liked that. Others could hardly get a glance off Sora on those days and I relished his complete and undisrupted attention. Knowing that his cerulean eyes where on me, and only me always made me feel better about everything.

That day was one of those days. It was rare day we spent on the home island rather than our play island. There was a storm outside so we couldn't paddle across. The storm should have told me something was going to happen that day. But then, I was never the most receptive person. I'm still not. Nice to know I learn from my mistakes, huh?

The wind howled, the rain pounded down on the sand, marking it and creating small holes, the trees creaked and _she_ arrived.

She has a name, but we didn't find that out until later. All we knew is that one minute the beach was empty, the next there was a person lying face down in the sand. They weren't moving and they didn't open their eyes when Sora's dad lifted the body into the house. I only knew two things. She was a girl and she had a type of hair I'd never seen before, mid way between red and black.

The girl couldn't remember her name when she woke up, so we gave her one. We called her Kairi, after the ocean that had brought her to the island. She reminded me a lot of Sora. She had the same bright blue eyes and cherubic face, but there was something about her I didn't like. Her eyes didn't hold innocence like Sora's, her eyes weren't happy and hopeful. They were… different somehow. Colder. Harsher.

I found out later that the term I was looking for was 'spiteful'

Sora insisted we let her join in our games. It's his nature to be like that. No-one would go near the new girl. Maybe they could sense what I did about her, maybe they where just scared. Nonetheless, Sora was the first friend 'Kairi' made on the island. He found it brilliant that she couldn't remember her past, allowing his imagination to run wild and fabricate the girl's entire history. I merely thought it was remarkable convenient for her.

At first it was fun. Despite myself, I found myself enjoying the games Sora lead about Kairi's previous life. One day she was a princess, we where the knights who had to protect her. The next she was taken hostage by bandits and we had to rescue her from the other children. This game only ever happened when Kairi was playing with some of the other children. Slowly my edginess around her diminished. Her eyes didn't hold the same glint.

Kairi had learned how to act.

When Sora was 9 and I was 10, my vision cleared and I could see Kairi for who see actually was. Each and every child has a safe place, a small sanctuary where they could feel secure. Sora and I shared ours. Tidus and the others had their places, the treehouse, the wooden shack and the high cave, but ours was the best. During 'adventuring' near sunset we found our haven, a small cave next to the waterfall. There was a door which we couldn't open, but that added to the mystery of our hideaway. What I thought was the best about it was that no-one else would be able to find it. Only me and Sora knew where it was. Surrounded by the bare rock which echoed every sound I had Sora's attention solely on me. Those cerulean orbs made me the centre of their attention and I felt alive.

We were both 6 when we found the cave. So our sanctuary only lasted three years before that… _girl _invaded it. Sora never was very good at spotting ulterior motives. I will admit, at that point she may have even gotten me to take her there if it wasn't for the promise we made after we found the cave.

'This will be our place, no-one else. No-one else is allowed here, only me and you. It'll be our hideaway, a secret from the others.'

'Like Tidus' treehouse?'

'No, better… Promise you won't tell anyone?'

'Sure Riku!'

Three mere months after she arrived and Kairi made Sora break that promise. I was too old to cry then, but the term heart-broken comes to mind.

Now I can't claim things are much different. Taking our sanctuary was only the first thing Kairi took from me and Sora. His world now revolves around her. Nothing else matters so long as Kairi is happy. The girl has him wrapped around her little finger and any other digit she so pleases. Kairi wanted to go home, so we started building a raft.

Well, something is different I suppose. Sora doesn't smile nearly as much as he used to. He doesn't beam occasionally like he used to. Kairi hasn't given him enough reason to. Something that doesn't help is that the worm is attempting to get me under her thumb too. As if Sora's heart wasn't enough for her, and she must be in possession of another. She has set her targets on the wrong person But, I won't, and I can't let that happen. I will not give her any scrap of the affection she desires so much. But, moreover, I will not lose my heart the way Sora did, to that... whore.

But now there's a difference. I'm going to do something that girl isn't expect me to do. I'm going to bring Sora back. I miss the real Sora, the one whose cerulean eyes could light up an entire room. I miss the Sora who used to beam for no apparent reason just because he was happy to be alive. I miss the Sora who used to tell me stupid jokes and actually look at me rather than these occasional glances I've been getting as of late. So, Kairi, you've had your fun. You've played with Sora's heart enough. I'm taking it back, and I'm giving it back to him.

Now, all I need is a plan. That girl has played her game well. Sora and I hardly ever exchange words any more. This was going to be difficult. It's a good thing I enjoy a challenge.

I should have realised what was going to happen when we named her.

Riku means Earth

Sora means Sky

Kairi means Ocean

The Ocean comes between the Earth and Sky. It prevents the two from ever meeting. 

Earth, sky and sea.

Riku, Kairi and Sora locked together in this triangle of emotions.

Triangles are said to be the strongest shape in mathematics; So, I think it's going to take considerable force to break this one.


End file.
